Park Bench
by BanetteGirl
Summary: what could old wood, a few pieces of scrap metal and some bolts prove? Nothing really, but its purpose is all the same.


**BanetteGirl: Hey everyone (waves awkwardly) How are all of you? I'm offering my lovely ghostlings this: One of my favorite couples to work with Ikarishipping. Do enjoy**

Park Bench

He felt his shoulder muscle flex under his skin as he switched positions, the arm he had once been holding himself up with against the railing had gone numb. Sighing he looked around again, she was late, very late. He felt his feet going to sleep, he should have known this was going to happen, he would arrive early, and she would arrive late. And not just late; she was going to be late-late.

It was her "Curse" she would be ready in plenty of time and leave on time as well, it just what she did from point A to point B, that's what baffled him. He ran a hand threw his dark lavender hair, he was tired, he had been training all day up till his alarm to stop. She should be thankful he set an alarm for her and went back to the Center and showered so he didn't stink; not that she ever said he did.

DONG DONG

"An hour late, she's an hour late," He grounded out as he lifted his body completely off the railing to walk along the park's path.

He was currently held up in Hearthome city, awaiting a rematch against Fantina. His late companion was also held up here, it was rare they both ended up in the same town long enough to meet up. She was worth the wait …sorta ...kinda …mostly. He found an empty park bench and sat down. He should be too hard to spot, it was maybe 20 yards from their supposed meeting spot, in a clearing he could see the pond and he was even under a security light. If she missed him lord help her, and he'd have to help a lot.

"Can I sit here, young man?" asked an elderly woman

He looked over to the woman, she was wearing a yellow dress with a white apron, she had a basket of bread. Accompanying her was a small Zigzagoon, he pokemon was looking around and sniffing the air.

"Oh yes Ma'am you can sit down," he said scooting over and removing his hands from the back of the bench

"Waiting on someone,"

"Um, yes Ma'am," he said pulling on his pant legs

The woman, turned to her pokemon and patted her lap, almost instantly the pokemon jumped up and got comfortable. Soon the woman began to peel at the bread she had brought and throw it on the ground.

"So, am I going to have to sick my Loon on you or are going to tell me who we are waiting on,"

"Oh, um, my Girlfriend,"

"Aww, a girlfriend,"

"Yeah, except she's running a tad late,"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, us girls we take time,"

"If that isn't the trust, I swear she does this on purpose," He said pulling at his hair

"You're Nervous,"

"No, I'm not," He leaned forward as if offended but he soon found himself looking at the small bird pokemon gathered to eat at the bread crumbs

"Oh, really, you've been fidgeting and looking at the railing over there for a good while now boy,"

"busted huh,"

"What's your name boy? You seem familiar,"

"Oh, I'm sorry, My Names Paul,"

"No last name, well young man since you asked so nicely, my name is Barbara Yang,"

"Stone,"

"Hmm,"

"My Last name is Stone, Paul stone,"

"Ahh, I knew you looked familiar, you have your family traits, the unimpressed Stone face,"

"You've heard of my dad and uncle huh,"

"Heard of them, ha, boy me and Loon here are from Hoenn, I've met your dad and uncle and you look just the same,"

Paul nodded before looking around the park again, still no sign of her…

"So, this Girlfriend what's she like,"

"She something else, always late, clumsy, needs constant saving, you know average girlfriend,"

"But you just said she's something else,"

"Yeah," Paul rubbed his neck, "She's something else,"

"So how is she something else,"

Paul laughed at her remark before blowing air out of his nose.

"She's different, she doesn't push at all my dark red buttons, she's caring, she's good at battles, amazing at contest, extraordinary at pokemon in general. Beautiful, god is she beautiful," Paul looked up

Standing near the railing was on late Girlfriend.

"Long blue hair; nice body too, but she's got this amazing smile, that can release this laugh that's just mind blowing and it like I want to hear it all the time,"

"And... don't tell me that all boy,"

"No there's more," He said still eyeing his Girlfriend from where he sat, "she's got a good heart, always trying to help someone else, never worrying about herself. That's my job, but I don't ever mind, she's calming. Like being around her, I just don't care about anything else, just her all 5' 6" of her. But ohh can she get angry, adorable really, but I hate getting on that side of her, almost as much as I love getting her mad. But my favorite thing about her,"

"Ohh favorite... now it's getting good Loon,"

"Her eyes, I get lost in them ya know all that corny stuff,"

"Corny or not that the best way a man can ever describe a woman, so tell me that girl over there isn't here is she,"

"Yeah that's her, late as always beautiful as ever, and still just as oblivious," Paul stood up he looked over to the older woman before nodding and walking away.

Barbara watched as he walked over to her, the girl was excited to see him as she wrapped her arms around him in their hug as he lifted her off the ground a second or two, they shared a kiss. From what Barbara could tell it looked like the girl asked where he had been, and seeing her face grow red as he pointed over to the bench was amassing.

"Don't they look so in love Loon,' She asked the pokemon as she wrapped up the rest of the bread and returned it in to her basket

"Zig-goon,"

 **BanetteGirl: Hope yall enjoyed**


End file.
